


Provocatrice

by shallowness



Category: The Grand Sophy - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ngaio as part of the sentence on a pairing meme. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I make no profit from their use.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Provocatrice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ngaio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngaio/gifts).



> Written for ngaio as part of the sentence on a pairing meme. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I make no profit from their use.

"Damnable, Sophy." She looked at her husband steadily, hiding her relief that he did not term her handling of Hubert's affair 'iniquitous'; his terming it damnable merely meant a flurry of temper that she could easily weather. Why, if she set herself to the task, she could coax him from his high ropes in time for bed. However, considering his infuriated gaze, the barely contained energy coiled in the set of his shoulders and previous experience of such nights, she found that she had no wish to do so. Putting on her most provocative smile, she demanded,

"Why so, Charles?"

FIN

 

Feedback is loved - and feel free to point out howlers and mis-steps as this was unbetaed.


End file.
